


Mistletoe Mischief

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Friendship, M/M, Meddling, Mistletoe, Post War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up of seeing her friend Harry lust after Severus and not telling him how he feels Hermione teams up with Neville where they hope with the help of a certain magical plant does for them what neither Severus nor Harry dare to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> A Christmas story for a very good friend of mine x

Harry Potter hero of the wizarding world looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy glare at him so sent him one back. Harry had returned for his eighth year along with others. Ron and Hermione had come back with him. Neville came back also even though he returned for his seventh year, his excuse was they weren't properly taught, every time Harry saw Neville though he was closely behind a dreamy looking Luna.

 ** **  
****Harry lifted a piece of toast to his mouth about to take a bite when he heard a crash behind him. He turned to see Luna stood with two books in her arms, three more on the floor.

 ** **  
****“I’ll get them for you Luna.” Neville said, getting up from his place at the table, breakfast abandoned as he bent to help Luna with her books.

 ** **  
****“I may vomit.”

 ** **  
****Harry turned to see the potions Professor stood there, Severus Snape. After miraculously surviving Severus returned to his potions. Minerva had offered him the Head job again, after apologising along with the rest of the wizarding world when they had all seen the memories Harry had shown to prove his innocence. Severus thanked Minerva but was more than happy to go back to his potions.

 ** **  
****“How are you this morning Severus?”

 ** **  
****“I am fine Harry.” looking up and seeing Luna place a hand on a blushing Neville’s cheek. “Let me rephrase that. Not well at all.” ****  


“It’s love Severus.”

 ** **  
****“It’s nauseating.” Severus corrected as he continued on his way.

 ** **  
****Harry chuckled and turned his head, allowing his eyes to following the dark potions master from the great hall. Of course that was until a hand waved from side to side in front of his eyes.

 ** **  
****“Will you try and not be too obvious until you tell him and especially let Ron know of your feelings.” Hermione said.

 ** **  
****“Hermione only you know because of how clever you are.”

 ** **  
****“No.”

 ** **  
****“What?”

 ** **  
****“I am not breaking it to Ron that you like men so that you can then tell him you have feelings for Severus.”

 ** **  
****“I didn't ask that.”

 ** **  
****“No but you are complimenting me. No. Besides where is the Gryffindor courage?”

 ** **  
****“Pissed off somewhere.”

 ** **  
****Hermione laughed and stood up. “It is Christmas next week, the rate you are going the only way you will get anywhere with Severus is if you make a Christmas wish and it comes true. Tell Ron.” she said before leaving Harry alone with his breakfast.

 ** **  
****Harry looked up and saw Malfoy still glaring at him, feeling exasperated Harry stood up and snapped. “You keep pulling that face I will change it that way which I must say would be a definite improvement!”

 ** **  
****“Piss off Potter.” Malfoy snapped as he stood up and left the Great hall.

 ** **  
****Harry finished his breakfast and headed down to his first class with a smile on his face. Potions. One hour to stare at Severus and get lost in his voice. When he entered the potions classroom he saw that Hermione had save him a seat, at the front.

 ** **  
****After class had finished Harry had slowed in his packing away, making sure Severus saw and understood he needed a word after class.

 ** **  
****“Yes Draco?” Severus asked when the room was empty save him, Draco and Harry.

 ** **  
****“Just want to know why Potter is staying behind. Can't be remedial potions again can it Potter?” the blond Slytherin said with a smirk.

 ** **  
****“I hardly think so Draco as since we have been back Harry’s marks are higher than yours.”

 ** **  
****“He’s cheating.”

 ** **  
****“Draco I know all who cheat, being who I was all those years you can not get anything past me.” he said not blinking when Draco turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door.

 ** **  
****“Sorry Severus.”

 ** **  
****“Don't be Harry. Draco has always been the same when told someone is better at something than him. What was it you wanted?”

 ** **  
****“I wanted to return this to its rightful owner.” Harry said as he handed over an old and worn looking book. “This is the only reason I am better than him.”

 ** **  
****Shocked, Severus reached out and took back his old potions book. “Thank you Harry. Although I don't think this is what has bettered you this year, you are listening a lot more now.”

* * *

Neville heading back to potions as he forgot his book stopped when he saw Hermione standing there looking at the potions classroom door. He walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder making her squeal and jump forward.

 ** **  
****“Oh Neville its you.”

 ** **  
****“Sorry Hermione. I just came back to get my book. Are they still talking?”

 ** **  
****“Yes.”

 ** **  
****“I wonder if Harry has told him yet of how he feels.”

 ** **  
****Hermione looked closely at Neville. “You know how Harry feels for Severus?”

 ** **  
****“Yes.”

 ** **  
****“How?”

 ** **  
****“He talks in his sleep. Ron not knowing yet he should be lucky Ron sleeps through most things.”

 ** **  
****Hermione laughed. “I have been telling Harry to tell Severus as they now getting along but he won't.”

 ** **  
****“How about they show how they feel without telling?”

 ** **  
****Hermione frowned. “How do you mean?”

 ** **  
****"There is a plant, Madam Sprout grows them for this time of year,it is called _'viscum occaeco'_ basically all it is is mistletoe which is invisible. If I can get some we can hang it above the potions classroom door and you can put a charm on it to make sure it will only affect Harry and Professor Snape.”

 ** **  
****“Why Charm it?”

 ** **  
****“Because it is made to stay invisible until two people walk under it.”

 ** **  
****Hermione smiled. “I think this just might work.”

 ** **  
****“I will go and get some.”

 ** **  
****“Not now Neville. Best next week, do it the last day of the holidays.”

 ** **  
****Neville nodded. “Do you know where you are going to put it?”

 ** **  
****“I’ll think of somewhere.”

 ** **  
****Harry made to leave the classroom when Severus stopped him. “Yes?”

 ** **  
****“Don't let Draco get to you, that’s why he does it, the more you rise to it the more he will do it.”

 ** **  
****Harry nodded. “After the war you would have thought he would have grown up a little.”

 ** **  
****“Having to give up a lot of your money for those who lost too much in the war because they housed the dark lord is what has made him sour.”

 ** **  
****“Then be angry with Lucius for agreeing to it, not me. See you later Severus.” Harry said as he left.

* * *

“I noticed you haven't told Ron yet.” Hermione said to Harry the following week when she and Harry were walking from the great hall after the evening meal.

 ** **  
****“No I know I am planning on telling him tomorrow.”

 ** **  
****“Why tomorrow?”

 ** **  
****“Because tomorrow is the last full day before the holidays, this way I can tell him and when he goes home over Christmas he has time to think about it.”

 ** **  
****“Umm, Harry...”

 ** **  
****“Hermione!”

 ** **  
****Hermione turned and saw Neville. “See you later Harry.” she said and hurried over to Neville.

 ** **  
****“I got it.”

 ** **  
****“Oh great. Just the charm to put on now?”

 ** **  
****“Yes.”

 ** **  
****Hermione took out her wand and whispered the correct spell and took it from Neville.

 ** **  
****“Where are you going to put it Hermione?”

 ** **  
****“Above the potions classroom doorway. Severus always stands in it as we all pass through and into the classroom when Harry passes through he will be stuck along with Severus and that is when the mistletoe will be seen.”

 ** **  
****“Harry are you alright?”

 ** **  
****Harry turned to see Severus. “No I am nervous.”

 ** **  
****“Nervous? About?”

 ** **  
****“Look over there, Hermione is whispering and smiling.”

 ** **  
****“And that is something to be nervous about?”

 ** **  
****“Yes. You don't know Hermione like I do. She is planning something.”

* * *

The next day Harry caught Ron at breakfast. “Hey mate, can I talk to you?”

 ** **  
****“Of course you can, what’s up?”

 ** **  
****“I need to tell you something, Hermione knows, only because you can't get anything past her.”

 ** **  
****Ron chuckled as he spread his toast. “That you can't. What is it you need to tell me then?”

 ** **  
****“Well, the main reason I am not getting back with Ginny if you like.”

 ** **  
****Ron frowned and looked at Harry. “If I like?”

 

“Yes, you see the thing is, well, its not really a thing more like, well, I don't know.”

 ** **  
****Ron laughed. “Just spit it out mate it can't be all that bad.”

 ** **  
****“The reason I am not with Ginny and never will be with her or any other woman is because I am gay Ron.”

 ** **  
****The redhead paused as he was about to take another bite of his toast which caused Harry to hurry on. “I know I should have told you when I realised as we are mates but I was afraid I guess of how you would take it, this is why I decided to tell you now so you can have a think about it over Christmas when you go home as I know if you get awkward you will avoid me and no need to if I am here and you are at home.”

 ** **  
****“I am staying here for Christmas Harry.”

 ** **  
****“What?”

 ** **  
****“I am here for Christmas so I can spend it with Hermione.”

 ** **  
****“Oh fuck!” Harry sighed as he put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands.

 ** **  
****“What’s wrong now?”

 ** **  
****“What’s wrong? I only told you because I thought you were leaving.”

 ** **  
****“What’s that got to do with anything?”

 ** **  
****“Because you will feel awkward and avoid me.”

 ** **  
****“Why would I? Harry I figured out you were gay when you got too comfortable with Ginny and was staring lustfully at someone I really hope out of all the blokes you wouldn't fall for.”

 ** **  
****“Severus?”

 ** **  
****“Yes.”

 ** **  
****“Wait so you are alright with me being gay?”

 ** **  
****“Yeah.” Ron said, shrugging as he picked up another slice of toast, laughing and nudging his best friend when he saw him sigh with relief. “Feeling calmer now?”

 ** **  
****“Yeah.”

 ** **  
****“If you are like this telling me Merlin knows what you are going to be like when you tell Severus you like him.”

 ** **  
****“Oh not you as well I already have Hermione telling me to tell him.”

 ** **  
****“I bet I know how that went.”

 ** **  
****“Too right.” Harry said as he picked up his books, Herbology is first before potions, “see you down there.” he said as he left the great hall, picking up a slice of toast as he left.

* * *

Harry frowned at the door in Herbology. Professor Sprout had only just said class dismissed and Hermione flew out of the door, Neville right behind her. “Now I’m worried.”

 ** **  
****“Why mate?”

 ** **  
****Harry turned to Ron. “Why? In all the time of us knowing Hermione have you ever known her to leave class before the Professor finished saying we can all go? Never. She is up to something and with her smiling at me and going quiet whenever I appear means it is something to do with me.”

 ** **  
****“You are being paranoid mate.”

 ** **  
****“Am I? Alright then I bet you a gallon she is up to something.”

 ** **  
****Ron stuck his hand out, “you’re on.” he said shaking the brunets hand before they both slowly made their way to potions.

 ** **  
****Harry slowly walked towards potions, his pace getting slower when he saw Hermione stood outside waiting. “What are you up to?” he asked when he got closer.

 ** **  
****“Nothing, just waiting for Professor Snape to call us in.”

 ** **  
****“That eager for potions are you?”

 ** **  
****“What do you mean?” Hermione asked all innocent.

 ** **  
****“That innocent tone doesn't fool me, Hermione what are you up to? And don't say nothing as in all the years I have known you you have never ran from a lesson before the Professor finished speaking.”

 ** **  
****Luckily for Hermione Severus opening the door and making himself known saved her from answering. “Don't all just stand there looking gormless, in. The lot of you.” he said.

 ** **  
****Hermione and Neville hurried in. “As soon as Harry walks in it will appear and that is when they will see it and know what they have to do.” Neville quickly whispered before going over to his table.

 ** **  
****Harry being the last to enter Severus smirked. “Always the last one in aren't you Harry.”

 ** **  
****“And first one out.” Harry joked, smiling when he saw Severus show a slight smile at his joke.

 ** **  
****Harry made to move and walk past Severus and froze when something appeared above their heads. “Oh Merlin is that mistletoe?” he asked.

 ** **  
****“No it’s worse.”

 ** **  
****“What is it?”

 ** **  
****“Viscum occaeco.”  Severus answered. “It is charmed. It won't go and I need to tea-” Severus was cut off when Harry leaned up and kissed him.

 ** **  
****Harry mentally sighed, he knew Hermione was up to something and something worse than mistletoe he didn't expect, but then again thinking about it this way it gave him th chance to kiss Severus. Throwing caution to the wind Harry risked it and placed his hands on Severus’ shoulders and leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

 ** **  
****Harry was in heaven, he always wondered what kissing Severus would be like and now he knew, something didn't feel right though, Severus, he wasn't kissing back. Finally realising this Harry pulled back. “Sorry.” he said looking up at Severus who held his gaze.

 ** **  
****“Harry. Shut up.” he said before pulling a shocked Harry to him, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss, his arms going around Harry’s waist who moaned and lifted his arms up, wrapping them around the potions masters neck, neither of them bothered that they had a classroom full of people as audience.

 ** **  
****Severus pulled back when air was needed and slowly releasing his arms from Harry’s waist he turned to face his class. "Detention! All of you. Class dismissed." he snapped before spinning in a swirl of black robes heading to his office.

 ** **  
****Everyone packed up and left the classroom, all of them whispering, some stopping and staring at Harry and looking back over their shoulder.

 ** **  
****“Harry?”

 ** **  
****“I’ll see you later ‘Mione.”

 ** **  
****When everyone had gone Harry walked over to Severus’ office and knocked on the door. “Severus please.” Harry sighed. “Look I am not going to apologise as I am not sorry for what happened.”

 ** **  
****Nothing. ****  


“Severus?”

 ** **  
****Nothing.

 ** **  
****“You have to come out sometime. Please Severus I lost too many I cared for in the war I can't lose you as well.” When he still received only silence for an answer Harry sighed and walked away.

* * *

Severus was sat by his fire in his favourite chair, a glass of fire whiskey in his hand thinking on what had happened earlier that day. He understood Harry kissing him as they wouldn't have been able to move. But why did he have to kiss Harry back, Yes he always wanted to kiss Harry, wondered what it was like to kiss Harry, wanting to since he realised his feeling grew to more than friendship but to kiss him back in front of everyone?

 ** **  
****“Severus?”

 ** **  
****Severus looked up into the flames and saw Minerva’s head. “What is it Headmistress?”

 ** **  
****“We need to talk now the students have left.”

 ** **  
****“Why?”

 ** **  
****“You know why. We need to discuss the term just gone. Do you know Harry left also?”

 ** **  
****“Why do you think I would know?”

 ** **  
****“You are friends with him are you not. Didn't he tell you why he decided to leave over the holidays?”

 ** **  
****“What Potter does is nothing to do with me.”

 ** **  
****“Potter? Severus what have you done.”

 ** **  
****“Nothing!”

 ** **  
****“I’m coming through. Put your kettle on.”

 ** **  
****When Severus stood up and moved to his kitchen area Minerva pulled back and turned to look at Harry. “He thinks you have gone so will be surprised when you step through, remember as soon as you do you cast that non verbal spell on the door and I will lock his floo off from here as soon as it is clear.”

 ** **  
****Harry smiled. “Thank you for this Professor.”

 ** **  
****“No need to thank me Harry. After all you been through you deserve happiness and if Severus will make you happy all the more better, he has been miserable for far too long.” she said, getting a small laugh from Harry before he disappeared in the flames.

 ** **  
****Harry stumbled when he stepped out of the flames and raised his wand to the door using the charm Minerva had taught him.

 ** **  
****“Tea or coffee Minerva?” Severus asked when he head footsteps behind him.

 ** **  
****“Neither Severus.” Harry answered, taking a deep breath when he saw Severus freeze at his words.

 ** **  
****“Out.”

 ** **  
****“No. I am not leaving until we have talked about this.”

 ** **  
****“There is nothing to talk about.”

 ** **  
****“Don't act stupid Severus it doesn't suit you. I kissed you earlier because of that mistletoe and I couldn't believe it when not only did you not push me back, you pulled me in for another kiss, one I have never experienced before and one I never want to experience with anyone else.” Harry said, moving closer and closer.

 ** **  
****“You are young you will find another.”

 ** **  
****“I don't want anyone one else. Never have Severus. Ask my friends, they all know how I feel about you, Hermione was sick of waiting for me to tell you I guess she got fed up of waiting as she was one of those behind the plant today.”

 ** **  
****Severus turned on Harry.

 ** **  
****“She came and told me today.”

 ** **  
****“She has a lot to answer for. Because of her my reputation is in ruins, I showed my feelings in front of my students!”

 ** **  
****“That wasn't Hermione’s fault. Severus, why did you kiss me back.”

 ** **  
****“I  would have thought that was obvious.”

 ** **  
****“Severus just because you kissed me in front of people does not mean your reputation is now ruined, if you hide away here then yes it will be but if you go back to doing what you do best, teaching and scaring us students nothing will be ruined.”

 ** **  
****When all Severus did was raise an eyebrow Harry moved closer. “Minerva approves if we get together and it isn't against any rules.” Harry said getting closer.

 ** **  
****“I am staying over the holidays. I am hoping I get what I really want for Christmas.” Harry continued, now in Severus’ personal space. “Only one man can give me what I want for Christmas Severus.”

 ** **  
****“Indeed.” Severus murmured before lowering his head to capture Harry’s lips, his arms going around Harry’s waist, deepening the kiss when he heard Harry moan.

 ** **  
****Harry pulled back when air was needed but kept his arms around the potion master's neck, smiling when Severus smiled at him, before placing a small kiss on his lips once more.

 ** **  
****“Merry Christmas Severus.”

  
“Merry Christmas Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
